Shuutoku Human Sacrifice
by Hozuki19
Summary: Midorima mengamuk karena acara mendadak yang terpaksa membuat tiga orang dari tim Shuutoku bercrossdress. Menyebabkan Wakamatsu, Kagami, dan Kotarou pingsan. Serta kejadian akhir yang tak terduga. Warning: lirik lagu Alice Human Sacrifice dari cover Avitari


Gym basket SMA Shuutoku tampak kacau hari ini.

" _Kouhai_ sialan! Nanas gua jangan di _shoot_ woy!"

"Nyadar mas, itu nanas dari kebun saya."

"Shin- _chan_ , jangan ganas sama senpai sendiri, dong."

"Masa bodo."

Ootsubo memandangi tim inti klub basket Shuutoku. Kalau lagi tanding sih, mereka keren banget. Tapi kalau diluar pertandingan? Absurd. Buktinya saja sekarang Midorima sedang melempar nanas dengan teknik shoot andalannya hanya karena Miyaji menggoda Midorima dan Takao. 'Puja kebun nanas Kimura! Gue lelah dengan semua ini, kokoro saya gak kuat!' katanya dalam hati. "PLEASE DEH SETHOOOP! KOKORO ANE HANCUR, DENGER GAK?!" teriak Ootsubo.

1...

2...

3...

"Ente waras?" perkataan Miyaji membuat sang kapten pundung di pojokan gym. Gak peduli lagi sama Midorima yang ngamuk. Ya, alasan kenapa pemuda _megane_ itu mengamuk sampai melempar nanas adalah sesuatu yang terjadi tadi pagi.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Untuk acara mendadak ini, sekolah kita akan menampilkan sebuah lagu. Dan acara ini diwakili oleh tim inti klub basket." "HAAAAAH?!" lima orang yang dimaksud langsung berkoor seriosa setelah mendengar penuturan dari sang pelatih. "Nah, lagu sudah ditentukan. Kalian ingat band Vocaloid? Salah satu dari lagu mereka yang akan ditampilkan. Kita ambil dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, dan Len. Berlima 'kan?"

"Memangnya lagu apa, kantoku?" tanya si pemilik _hawk eye_. "Alice Human Sacrifice." Takao mangap, kacamata Midorima retak. "Kalian sudah tahu lagu itu? Meiko, alice yang pemberani. Kaito, alice yang suka nyanyi dan narsis. Miku, alice cantik yang jadi ratu. Rin dan Len, alice kembar yang _kawaii_. Kalian ingin berperan jadi siapa?"

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

 **Shuutoku Human Sacrifice**

 **Disclaimer:**

Sampai kapanpun Kuroko dkk gabakal pernah jadi milik saya, mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, Vocaloid milik Yamaha

 **Warning:**

OOC berat, gaje, absurd, typo, bahasa gado-gado, humor garing, dll

* * *

"INI NAMANYA DISKRIMINASI ORANG BERAMBUT HIJAU- _NANODAYO_!"

"Kenapa juga _kantoku_ malah pake lagu itu? Woi, nanasnya!"

"E-eh, jangan pake nanas dong! Susah ngurusnya!"

Miyaji dan Kimura sedang menahan amukan Midorima. Sedangkan _center_ dan _point guard_ Shuutoku itu melaksanakan tari selebrasi di panggung gym karena keinginan mereka tercapai.

"Midorima! Jangan rusak properti sekolah! Memangnya SMA ini punya moyangmu?! Kalian cepat latihan! Kalian juga yang di panggung, cepat latihan! Ini lirik lagunya. Oh, acaranya nanti malam." Kimura mengambil naskah, lalu bertanya dengan horornya. "Kalau. Acara. Mulai. Nanti. Malam. Kenapa. Kantoku. Baru. Mengumumkan. Tadi. Pagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siswa-siswi yang menghadiri acara itu cukup banyak, selain Shuutoku, ada Seirin, Touou, Kaijo, Yosen, Rakuzan, Seiho, dan Kirisaki Daiichi. Bahkan entah bagaimana caranya murid SMA Fukuda Sogo juga ada disana.

 _"Aru tokoro ni, chiisana yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa chiisana yume deshita. Chiisana yume wa omoimashita. Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou. Chiisana yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita. Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."_

Panggung dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam properti, mulai dari pintu berbagai warna, karpet merah, bunga palsu, dan masih banyak lagi. Pintu merah terbuka, menampilkan sosok 'Meiko' yang membawa pedang –palsu- dan memakai baju yang menggoda iman. Atasan merah tanpa lengan yang cukup ketat, lalu rok mini berwarna merah yang juga ketat, serta sepatu boot hitam selutut.

Mata seluruh penonton terpaku pada sosok itu. "Itu anggota reguler tim basket Shuutoku, 'kan? Kalau tidak salah, itu pacarnya Hayama." Kiyoshi berbisik pada Hyuuga. Sedangkan Kotarou hanya bisa melotot, mulutnya juga menganga. "Miya- _chan_... Ke-kenapa...?" lalu ia pingsan seketika.

Miyaji mulai menyanyi.

 _Alice yang pertama sangatlah pemberani_

 _Memasuki dunia gaib dengan sebuah pedang_

 _Memotong berbagai makhluk di depan matanya_

 _Dan dia meninggakan jalan berwarna merah_

Murid kelas tiga itu menebaskan pedangnya kearah bunga mawar palsu bagai orang kesetanan, lalu ia berjalan di karpet merah yang menuju sisi kiri panggung.

 _Alice itu berada di dalam hutan_

 _Ia dipenjara dan seperti penjahat_

 _Selain jalan yang telah ia buat_

 _Tak ada tanda bahwa ia pernah ada..._

Asap panggung sedikit menghalangi penonton, Miyaji langsung kabur dan melepas kostumnya di ruang gandi sambil misuh-misuh. Sedangkan di panggung, warna lampu yang menyorot kini berganti warna dari merah ke biru. Lalu pintu biru di sebelah kiri pintu merah terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang mengenakan baju putih panjang, celana cokelat, sepatu putih, dan syal biru muda.

 _Alice yang kedua sangatlah suka menyanyi_

 _Sekedar bersuara di dunia gaib itu_

 _Menyebarkan nada-nada yang tidak terhitung_

 _Akhirnya dia melahirkan dunia yang gila_

'Dafuq, narsis amat tuh Takaocchi!' batin Kise kaget. Takao bernyanyi sambil kibas poni, seperti Moriyama. Lalu perlahan asap kembali muncul, Takao mulai berjalan ke sisi kanan panggung.

 _Alice itu adalah sang bunga mawar_

 _Ia ditembak oleh orang yang tidak waras_

 _Membuat sebuah mawar yang merah terang_

 _Dan dikagumi orang sampai ia layu_

Takao pergi. Aomine menahan tawa. 'Kau pacaran dengan Midorima 'kan, Takao? Apa kau mengatai pacarmu sendiri?' tapi alangkah kagetnya saat lapu mulai berubah warna lagi dan pintu hijau terbuka. Tampak sosok yang mengenakan baju loli berwarna hijau, dan sosok itu bernyanyi sambil memainkan rambutnya.

 _Alice yang ketiga adalah seorang gadis_

 _Sosok yang canti di dalam dunia gaib itu_

 _Ia telah menipu beribu-ribu orang_

 _Dan telah membuat dunia yang sangat aneh_

Lampu hijau, pintu hijau, sosok berbaju hijau, dan rambut hijau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima Shintarou? Akashi mangap. 'Kemana sifat tsundere Shintarou?! Kazunari benar, ia ditembak oleh orang yang tidak waras.' namun kapten Rakuzan itu mulai merinding saat Midorima mulai berjalan ke sisi kiri panggung dengan gemulai.

 _Alice itu adalah sang ratu disana_

 _Memiliki impian yang gelap dan sesat_

 _Takut dengan tubuhnya yang menua_

 _Ia memimpin dari puncak dunianya_

Midorima hilang, pintu kuning terbuka dan muncul sosok yang memakai serangam wanita Shuutoku, lengkap dengan bando kelinci dan memakai empat jepit di rambut cokelatnya yang sebahu. Haizaki dan Nijimura jawdrop.

 _Mengikuti jalan menuju hutan..._

Lalu sosok lain yang memakai seragam laki-laki Shuutoku juga muncul dari pintu yang sama. Dan dia adalah sosok yang PALING NORMAL diantara yang lainnya.

 _Minum teh dibawah semak-semak mawar..._

Okamura melongo. 'Itu Ootsubo sih normal, tapi kenapa Kimura pake wig segala?!'

 _Undangan istana mengundang mereka_

 _Yaitu sang karu AS hati..._

 _Alice yang keempat adalah anak kembar_

 _Memasuki dunia gaib dengan penasaran_

 _Melewati banyak pintu terus-menerus_

 _Meskipun mereka baru saja kemari_

Imayoshi bergidik ngeri. "Kembar _kawaii_ seperti Rin dan Len?" gumanya. Wakamatsu dan Kagami sudah pingsan seperti Kotarou.

 _Sang kakak yang keras kepala_

 _Dan sang adik yang cerdas_

 _Mereka hampir menjadi si Alice, tetapi..._

Asap muncul, lalu seluruh lampu mendadak mati, kecuali lampu kuning yang menyorot dua sosok yang ada dipanggung. Ootsubo dan Kimura memasang wajah seram.

 _Mereka tak bisa bangun dari mimpi_

 _Dan selamanya tersesat di dunia gaib..._

Lampu kembali menyala setelah musik selesai. Tapi mereka malah dikejutkan dengan kue tingkat yang ada di panggung. Lalu _shooter_ andalan Shuutoku muncul lagi dari pintu hijau tadi, tapu sudah memakai jersey jingga sekolahnya, begitu juga empat sosok lainnya. "Oi, Bakao! Kau membawaku kemana- _nodayo_?"

Mata hijau Midorima ditutup. Lalu pelatih yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa memegang kacamata Midorima juga muncul dan memberi isyarat. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, plus Nijimura dan Haizaki –yang diseret- menaiki panggung dengan hati-hati supaya tak menimbulkan suara.

Kacamata berpindah tangan, Takao melepaskan kain yang menutup mata sang _shooter_ , lalu memasangkan kacamatanya. "Shin- _chan_ , jangan buka matamu dulu. Ucapkan permohonan dalam hati sekarang." Takao memberi perintah. Hening sebentar, sampai Midorima mengangguk. "Kau tahu tidak? Tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang berbahagia. Tangisan dari bayi laki-laki yang baru saja lahir ke dunia, meramaikan salah satu kamar pasien di rumah sakit saat itu. Dan sekarang bayi itu telah tumbuh dewasa, menjadi laki-laki yang pintar dan hebat. Dan kau tahu siapa laki-laki itu? Buka matamu."

Midorima membuka mata, ia hampir menangis. "Laki-laki itu adalah kau, Shin- _chan_. Tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu adalah tanggal 7 Juli. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Midorima Shintarou..."

.

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

A/N: Tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu adalah tanggal 8 Juli, HAHAHAHAHA #digoreng

Ini sebenarnya untuk ultah Midorima kemaren, tapi baru publish sekarang :_: dan buatnya SKS, jadi jagan heran kalu ada typo disetiap kata (?!)

Happy Birthday Midorima Shintarou :3


End file.
